Jumbo Shrimp
Jumbo Shrimp is a shrimp and is a cross-sided nerd of the school along with his best friend, Albert Glass. He is the third biggest fish in Freshwater High after Koi and Jocktopus. Personality Jumbo has a waist bag and two front teeth. He also seems to be friends with Oscar, and plays strategy games with him. Jumbo seems shy but friendly. Like Albert, Jumbo gets bullied by Jocktopus often. While Albert is a reading nerd, Jumbo is a math and science geek. Personal Life Jumbo Shrimp tried to help Milo study by doing a nerdy game with Albert and Oscar. They fail though ("Fail Fish"). Jumbo finally had a speaking role in Milo Gets a Ninja. When Mr. Baldwin was about to give out a pop quiz, Jumbo Shrimp cried and thought it wasn't fair. He was also the second one to get out of the bowl ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). He also gets a big role in Big Fish. When Milo wanted to be big and strong. Jumbo called Milo when they were eating lunch. After Jumbo finished his pudding, he leads Milo to a rusty, old city, and thinks he might be able to help him. He asks Milo if he knows Jumbo as a man of science, but Milo says he just thought he was a weirdo, then Jumbo tells him that means he knows he doesn't exaggerate, and tells him to believe what he's about to say and show to him. Jumbo then shows him the big tank and explains to Milo that he used to be tiny and was named "Shrimp Shrimp", so he went to the big tank, sat down on the chair, and grew big and strong. But he warned Milo to only sit there for 5.03 minutes, or there will be big concequences. After Milo didn't listen and turned extremely huge, Jumbo was mad and told him he warned him about the concequences if you go to the big tank too much. He says there is only one thing to make Milo small again, and that's the shrink tank. Jumbo then listened and danced to Oscar and Bea's "Inspirational Song". ("Big Fish"). Background Information *He was first known as Shrimp Shrimp ("Big Fish"). Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Bea's Commercial" *"Hairanoid" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" }} Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Males